Kingdom of Owen (Ashen Man)
The Kingdom of Owen ("Owen") is a Post-Burn Imperialist State located in the Ohio Valley. History Owen Khuzer Owen Khuzer was born on May 3rd, 1978, in the city of Khuzby. Khuzby was a quarry and mining settlement, and had one of the largest populations in the Ohio Valley. Upon reaching adulthood, Owen moved to the Khandum o' Lumbous, joining their large army, and quickly rising in rank, and gaining favor with Khan Johnson, the aging military dictator of the Khandum. The Valley Wars In 1995, the Khandum o' Lumbous launched a campaign to invade it's neighbors in search of Oil, Crops, and other resources. Over three campaigning seasons (summers), the Khanate was able to conquer all of it's southern neighbors, and root out the River Gang. The General responsible (Owen Khuzer) had received much fame and glory back home. Siege of Khuzby Approx. 1997, Owen launched his entire company against his hometown of Khuzby. Upon realizing the City Walls could not be breached, he blockaded highway 68, the only trade route between Khuzby and the small nation of Westreach, for two years. Nearly 3,000 died in the siege, and the Khuzby City Council surrendered to Owen, who left a small squadron to maintain control of the settlement. King Owen Richard Khan I Dazzled by Owen's campaign in Central Ohio, the public received him with an ardor that convinced Owen's Company to stage a coup. Upon taking Palak Khan (Palace of Kings) by storm, Khan Johnson was publicly executed, and Owen was crowned the new Khan. As his first order of business, Owen renamed himself "Owen Richard Khan I", and renamed his new empire the "Kingdun a' Owen" Military Army The ranks of the Owenite Military are unique, based off of the names of Ice Hockey positions. There are also a few special divisions. The military features a basic training regimen, consisting of a two-to-three week series of abbreviated tutelage on weapons familiarity and intense physical conditioning. The reason for this short training period is to produced field-ready troops as soon as possible, to meet the fitted needs for personnel size based on their mission. Forwards The Forwards are the Largest Division, front-line fighters and the main force of the Owenite Military. They make up the bulk of recruits and conscripts, and a more advanced training regimen is implemented, consisting of a two-to-three month series of tutelage on weapons familiarity, tactics, and intense physical conditioning. This causes the Forwards to be quite effective troops. Centers Centers are shocktroopers, often armed with the best weapons available, such as grenade launchers and full auto AK-47’s. They make up an astonishing 30% of the Armed Forces. Defensemen Defensemen are local recruits enlisted to help run forts and defend border settlements, making up about 17% of the Armed Forces. These troops are often lightly equipped, armed with crosserbows, FP-45’s, and pipe rifles. The Defensemen feature a basic training regimen, consisting of a two-to-three week series of abbreviated tutelage on weapons familiarity and intense physical conditioning Royal Air Force There is a small squadron of helicopter pilots maintained by the nation’s top engineers, mainly used as scout and occasionally offering air support to tip the scales of battle. They have only one model of helicopter, the OH-6 Cayuse, operating about ten of them, with 30 elite pilots. They have several fixed-wing aircraft in their possession, though it is unknown if they have the ability to use them. * OH-6 Cayuse Mechanized Most of the vehicles are salvaged Pre-Burn trucks with mounted weapons, mud tires, and raised suspensions (for operation in swampy and hilly conditions), models used including the Dodge Power Wagon, Kaiser M715, Dodge Utiline D100, and a small number of Bedfords. For Operation on the northern border and in Kyhoga, Ducks and a small squadron of LTV MK 4’s are used (as these regions have returned to swamp and as quite watery). Note that the Owesh word for car or truck is “horse” The “King’s Horse” is a War Machine used to protect the King wherever in his Kingdom he may go. It is always manned by a crew of 30, taking turns doing on-the-fly repairs, operating the vehicles twin M61 Vulcans, and “piloting”. The Vehicle itself has a custom steel frame with a supercharged V8 engine. * Dodge Power Wagons * LTV MK 4 * Kaiser M715 * Ducks Uniforms Owenite uniforms are a set of olive drab or khaki slacks with combat boots, a trench coat, and the well-known Tricorne Hat. They commonly utilize bandoliers and satchels, and high ranking officials wear Civil-War Style Coats. Weapons The “standard” rifle of Owen’s Army is the AK-47, 68% of which are manufactured in Owenite territory, a major source of national pride (the remaining being scavenged or personal weapons). While several battalions of Forwards are equipped with these (and a number of M-14’s), the majority of Defensmen are equipped with crossersbows and homemade weapons similar to those displayed in the “Improvised Munitions Handbook” (which was never published ATL). Elite Units (such as the 39th Center Regiment (Khuzby Killers))have access to heavier ordnance, such as the M79 Grenade Launcher. Many Defensemen regiments are poorly equipped, utilizing FP-45’s, Crosserbows, and pipe rifles. The Kingdom gained a significant edge upon purchasing territory (containing now-restored factories) from Montemia. Some guns and other equipment began to be manufactured, though it is quite limited. The majority of the firearms produced are the iconic AK-47. The only other type of firearm still produced is the FP-45 pistol, famous for their ludicrous uselessness in open combat. * “Crosserbow” * FP-45 Pistols * M-14 * M79 GL Owen Involved Wars and Main Battles * 1995-1998- Valley Wars ** Battle of Georgeton ** Siege of Khuzby * 2006-2009- Owen-Kyhoga War Economy and Trade Owen has access to some natural resources such as oil, and lumber. It also has access to some of the richest farmland in the country and for this reason it is a farming powerhouse. They are a major purchaser of agricultural equipment from Montemia and in turn Montemia is a large purchaser of their crops. In recent times, an expansion of the Kingdun into the southern Ohio Valley slag fields has opened up a possible avenue for industry in Owen. Owen has trade links with Montemia, Muskingum, and the Vandals.Category:Ashen Man Category:Countries __FORCETOC__